Santa?
by Khaos Psyche
Summary: Just something i thought of randomly. What if Santa was a vampire? It would explain so much... All Vampires, except for Nessie. Bella's POV


**Hey guys! I was just thinking and my brain was being random again; I had a thought. That was how I came up with this. Enjoy!**

***~~~~***

Tonight was Christmas Eve, Nessie's favorite holiday, other than Christmas morning. Yes, I now call her Nessie also. She had been begging me all day to make special cookies just for Santa. Ever since last year, Nessie has been obsessed with the holiday and it was all Emmett's fault.

He is always extra—hyper around Christmas time, putting up decorations, buying loads of gifts, and even giving us elf hats to wear. He even dressed up a Santa last year, just for Nessie's benefit. He's even more obsessed with Christmas than Alice is with shopping.

Anyway, as I was saying, Christmas is Nessie's favorite holiday. Alice even took her shopping for a Christmas dress.

"Nessie, time for bed. The cookies and milk are set out for Santa, the tree is up, and your dress is ready for tomorrow," I said, laying her in her bed and tucking her in. "Jake will be here tomorrow after he celebrates with Uncle Billy."

"Alright Momma. Good night." It still amazes me how articulate she is at such a young age.

Edward walked in the room then and gave our daughter a swift kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight, Nessie."

"Goodnight Daddy," she said yawning. She turned over and a few minutes later, we heard her breathing slow and her heart become more rhythmic. Edward and I walked out of the room and shut the door.

'Do you want to visit everyone else or avoid Emmett as long as possible?' I asked Edward, lifting my shield so that he could hear me.

"Let's go to the house, see what everyone else is doing."

We started running to the house and were there within seconds.

"Hola, mi hermano y hermana," Emmett said, greeting us at the door. He was wearing one of those elf hats with the pointy ears pinned to the sides.

We pushed past him, grabbing our own hats that he was shoving at us. We put them on our heads and walked into the living room. Carlisle and Esme were sitting by the fireplace, reveling in its warmth. I still didn't know why a family of vampires had a wood-burning fireplace in their house. Jasper was sitting in the chair, staring out the window with Alice sitting on his lap. Rosalie had taken Emmett upstairs after he opened the door and they were now doing something I would rather not hear them doing. Edward led me over to the couch and laid down, pulling me on top of him. I was content with just being here with him forever. The tree was lit and the star was reflecting light onto the walls, creating random patterns and shadows.

*~~~~*

It was about two in the morning when I decided to go check up on Nessie. I stood up and dragged Edward up with me. He whimpered slightly, but rose anyway. We took off running to the cabin.

We were about halfway there when I caught a strange scent in the air. "Vampire," was the only thing I said before rushing to the cabin. Edward and I ran inside the house, frantically searching for the intruder. Edward went to check up on Nessie and make sure she was alright while I began to search the rooms.

I followed the scent into the small living room. It was just big enough for a tree, couch and a table. The strange vampire was leaning over a bag by the tree. He was wearing a suit that was slightly dirty. I could also tell that it was red. I think he sensed me because he turned around.

I was shocked. The vampire was an older gentleman, with white hair and a big stomach. He was wearing a red suit with a black belt and black shoes. He had a big bag with him and was standing by the tree.

"Hello, Isabella," Santa said, turning back to the tree.

"Santa?"

"Please, call me Nicholas, or Nick, if you prefer."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Santa is in my living room, giving us gifts, and he is a vampire. It was then that Edward ran in to the room. He put his arms around my waist before looking up to see who I was talking to. At last, he looked up. His expression mirrored what I guess mine looked like.

"Well, if neither of you are going to say anything further, I need to go." We still stood there, shock covering our faces.

"Well, good-bye to you both. I will see you next year." With that, he disappeared. I turned towards Edward, looked at him, and then just walked off to our room. I could still see him standing there, staring at the place Santa was standing.

*~~~~*

"Mommy, Daddy! Time to open presents!" Nessie screamed, jumping onto our bed. We hadn't been sleeping, but were talking about what happened.

"Alright, alright. Let's go get the gifts and bring them back to the main hose so that everyone can watch you open them."

With that, she ran off to the living room, gathering as many gifts her little arms could hold. Edward and I grabbed the rest, and we headed off to see everyone else.

We got to the house and Nessie just walked right in, dropping her presents on the floor around her. "Come on already. I wanna open my presents," she whined. The rest of the family came down the stairs and took their seats around Alice, who was sitting front of the tree, handing out the gifts. "Jasper…Carlisle…Rosalie…Me…Nessie…Nessie again…Nessie again…Bella…Edward…" and so it went on until everyone had all of their gifts. At least we thought so.

"Momma, there is something in the tree," Nessie said, pointing up to the envelope. I reached up and grabbed it. It had my name on it. 'I wonder who it could be from? Do you know?' I asked Edward, lifting my shield. He shook his head no.

I opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper.

_Dear____Isabella,_

_This is probably a surprise to you, but your grandmother wished me to give this to you before she died. I don't know how she found out about vampires or that I am one, but she did. She became my one confidante outside the North Pole. She told me to give you this locket when you turned 21. This is your twenty-first Christmas, so I am giving it to you. This was her locket that she kept with her at all times. She had placed two pictures inside of it. One of herself, and one of some family friends you might recognize. Also, tell Emmett that Santa says hello and that I promise to see him next year._

_With love,_

_Nick_

Edward had been reading the whole thing over my shoulder and emptied the envelope. An old locket fell out onto his palm. I gently took it out of his hand, afraid I would break it. My family was watching us the whole time, but I didn't pay any attention to them. I opened the locket and found, as Santa said I would, two pictures. The first one I saw was of a beautiful young woman, maybe twenty-five years old. The second, however, was the one that held my attention. It was of a group of people, taken maybe 1915, 1920 at the latest. I didn't see the woman from the previous picture, but I did however see a heavily pregnant woman with the same features.

I looked through the people and was shocked. Standing off to the side was a 13-14 year old Edward. He didn't really look the same, but the mass of unruly bronze hair and crooked smile gave it away. "Edward," I said, giving him the locket to examine.

"What?"

"What was the letter for?"

"Who was the letter from?"

"What is in that locket?"

My family was asking so many questions right now. "Emmett," said, grabbing his attention, "Santa says hello." I handed him the letter and turned back to look at Edward. He was just staring at it. I could see that he would be crying if he could.

He handed it back to me. I handed it to Carlisle because I knew he would want to look at it. "Looks like we were meant to be Edward. Our families were friends before."

"What is it Momma," Nessie asked. I picked her up and set her on my lap. "Well, my grandma knew your Dad while he was a human. And we found out that Santa is a vampire."

Everything was silent while they digest the news. Emmett was the one to break the silence. "I always wondered how he could get from place to place so fast and he is supposed to be hundreds of years old."

***~~~~***

**Sorry, kinda lame one-shot, I know. It just popped into my head while I was reading another story. I couldn't think of a better ending, so I'm sorry about that as well. Please review. This was my first one-shot. Oh, by the way, Emmett, when he greeted them in Spanish said "Hello, my brother and sister."**


End file.
